Chatting with the Cullens and a Swan! 2
by Jan08
Summary: Sequel to Chatting with the Cullens and a Swan! This one is a little more serious, and includes a comeback session between Rosalie and Bella. Read and review!


**Chatting with the Cullens (and a Swan!) 2**

**Thanks to everyone who liked the first one! I saw your comments, so I made another one. I'll try to make it better, and maybe longer. But you can be the judges of that. Thank you for all the positive feedback!!! ******

**Vampboy has entered the chatroom.**

Klutzyswan has entered the chatroom.

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron has entered the chatroom._

**Vampboy: Hello, love. Hey Rose.**

Klutzyswan: Hey Edward. How's my favorite vampire-wampireeee?

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: If I could eat breakfast, I swear it'd be coming up my throat right now._

Klutzyswan: Lay off, blondie.

**Vampboy: Girls.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Edward, do I have your permission to kill her?_

**Vampboy: Honestly, Rose. Do you seriously thin-**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Just shut up, Edward. I don't care, okay? Ever heard of rhetorical questions?_

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Well, have you?_

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Edward! Are you even here?_

**Vampboy: Was that a rhetorical question?**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Point proven. -_-_

**Vampboy: It's what I'm here for, Rose.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: What is SHE here for, then? _

Klutzyswan: Yeah, I'm STILL HERE, you know.

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: I was aware. Unfortunately._

Klutzyswan: You know what, Blondie? As soon as Edward bites me-

**Vampboy: I wouldn't count on that, Bella. You know the circumstances, and-**

Klutzyswan: EDWARD. IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION.

**Vampboy: You didn't ask a question.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Heh._

Klutzyswan: It was a….rhetorical…statement, then, okay, Mr. GRAMMAR FREAK? Jeez.

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Touchy. Sure she's right for you, Edward? I mean, I could find you someone that actually knows how to-_

**Vampboy: That's enough, Rosalie.**

Klutzyswan: No, let her continue, Edward. I was actually saying the same thing to Emmett the other day.

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Oh. A shot at me. How cute._

Klutzyswan: You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Nice try. Jacob used this one me, remember? And failed, epically._

Klutzyswan: Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: A golden retriever, right? Try again, Bella._

Klutzyswan: Have you heard this one? How do a blonde's brain cells die?

**Vampboy: Bella.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: No, Edward. Say it, Bella._

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Say it._

Klutzyswan: A blonde's brain cells die alone.

Klutzyswan: How's THAT for a shot at you?

Klutzyswan has left the chatroom.

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Nice girl you've got there, Edward. She's a real gem._

**Vampboy: Well, maybe if you'd been better with her, it wouldn't have ended like this.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: So it's MY fault?!_

**Vampboy: Isn't it always?**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: Watch it, Edward._

**Vampboy: I am, Rosalie. Very, very closely.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: If Emmett were here-_

**Vampboy: He's not here, Rosalie. Remember that.**

**Vampboy has left the chatroom.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron has left the chatroom._

Later that day…

**Vampboy has entered the chatroom.**

Klutzyswan has entered the chatroom.

Klutzyswan: Edward, I- I didn't…you know. Make her hate me, did I?

**Vampboy: You didn't make her hate you.**

Klutzyswan: Good. I knew Rosalie was stronger than that. I felt really-

**Vampboy: Bella. Listen to me. You didn't make her hate you.**

**Vampboy: You don't understand, do you? You didn't cause her hate. It's something being fueled by…I don't even know. When I said that you didn't make her hate you, I meant it, but it was only because she had hated you from the start.**

Klutzyswan: Little harsh, don't you think, Edward?

**Vampboy: I know, love. It's a harsh world.**

Klutzyswan: Well, you can say something to her, can't you? I mean, you ARE her brother.

**Vampboy: I've tried, Bella. I can only do so much.**

Klutzyswan: You don't really expect me to come down there, and…

Klutzyswan: and…APOLOGIZE, do you?!

Klutzyswan: Edward?

**Vampboy: I'm not expecting you to do anything, Bella. I'm hoping you'd do something though.**

Klutzyswan: With you vampires, hoping IS expecting, Edward.

**Vampboy: It comes with the territory. **

Klutzyswan: Fine, fine, I'll come down. But she better not be rude to me.

**Vampboy: I wouldn't be worried about the RUDENESS, Bella. There's a couple other things I'd be worried about, though. I mean, she is a vampire.**

Klutzyswan: Hahaha. X) I'll be careful. Wouldn't want the princess to get her feelings hurt.

Klutzyswan has left the chatroom.

**Vampboy has left the chatroom.**

Between Edward and Rosalie before Bella arrives…

**Vampboy has entered the chatroom.**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron has entered the chatroom._

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: What, Edward? What could you possibly want now?_

**Vampboy: She's coming, okay? She's coming to apologize. **

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron: YOU'RE LETTING THAT FILTHY-_

**Vampboy: ROSALIE. Don't forget about that line. Emmett's not here to make sure you don't cross it.**

**Vampboy: Will you try to be nice?**

_Smartblondeisanoxymoron has left the chatroom._

**Vampboy: It wasn't rhetorical, Rosalie.**

Verbal Conversation between Rosalie and Bella…

Bella: Hi Rosalie.

Rosalie: Bella.

Bella: I. Uhhh. I wanted to say I was s- I was…I was sorry.

Bella: I thought that there maybe was something you wanted to say to me too?

Rosalie: No.

Bella: Fine. Well then, I'm sorry, Rosalie. I apologize.

Bella (muttering): Something you wouldn't know about, I guess.

Rosalie: You wouldn't have said that if you knew an ounce about me. About anything, for that matter.

Bella: Don't start this again, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Fine, fine, I won't. But think about what comes out of your mouth before you start speaking, okay?

Bella: Don't tell me what to do, okay, Blondie?

Rosalie: *cringes*

Bella: *turns on heel towards door*

Bella: *still with back towards Rosalie, stops* I'm sorry, Rosalie. *continues towards door*

Rosalie: Wait, Bella! *walks hurriedly to door*

Rosalie: Thanks.

Bella: *smiles, steps out, closes door behind her*

Rosalie: *locks door, and puts back towards it, letting out a tired sigh*

Rosalie (whispering): And I'm sorry too, Bella.


End file.
